


So, You're Hansen?

by robertstanion



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A oneshot after a oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: So, you're Hansen.-yes-you're not the Hansen that I knew, next-Connor had finally tracked his ex down. He had been trying to help him, but when Connor finally found him alone in a basement, Connor realised this was going to be a lot harder.





	So, You're Hansen?

**Author's Note:**

> a rlly wierd pov change in the middle sorry about that

Connor tapped his foot on the wooden floor of the police station. He'd been called in by a member/officer about a supposed "Evan Hansen." Connor knew there were hundreds of people called Evan Hansen in the universe, so the chances of it being his ex was unlikely. Evan had gone missing after the....train incident, and Connor was the one who filed a missing person report. He sat there in the police station in his usual jeans and hoodie. He barely spoke a word nowadays. Not like he could... "Connor Murphy, sir, James Richards." The officer said, standing up and shaking Connor's hand. He shook it before sitting down. "I've been tracing the case of Evan Hansen for 6 months, since the train incident between you and Jar-"

"That's enough, I know which one you're on about." Connor winced at the name. Richards nodded. 

"As I've said, I've been tracing his case and we came to an abrupt halt in a basement at Harriet's Chapel. We were going to investigate, but we thought it would be better if you came alone with us?" He asked. The brunette's eyes widened before he shook his head. 

* * *

The door creaked open. I thought we were okay with my hiding spot. "ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" Someone shouted. I put my hands in the air and sat cross legged on the floor. 

"I'll take it from here."  _Ugh, his voice._ I haven't heard his voice in forever. The door closes and he flicks the light on. "A chapel, Hansen, really?" He says. I roll my eyes. 

"Where else would you think of hiding." I snark back. 

"AND THAT'S WHERE YOU SHUT IT!" I jump at Connor's tone. His heavy footsteps echo on the marble floor. 

"Get away from me..."

"Evan-!" Connor says as I stand up and push him on the floor. 

"I WARNED YOU! TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" I say, tears forming in my eyes. 

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

"ME? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME? MAYBE I SHOULD ASK THE SAME ABOUT YOU, TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOU'RE SITUATION WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER, HUH? REMEMBER THAT! HOW YOU TRIED TO OVERDOSE ON FUCKING DRUGS UNTIL I RANG YOU THAT NIGHT! IT WASN'T LONG UNTIL ZOE TOLD ME YOU'RE PLANS!" I saw Connor flinch.

"Evan, stop!" Connor said, weakly, shaking. 

"WHY SHOULD I STOP THERE? JUST A DRUG OVERDOSE, ZOE TOLD ME, THEN HOWCOME YOU'RE ARM'S IN BANDAGES, CONNOR MURPHY? HOW FUCKING COME? OH RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T ASK ME, AT THE TIME, YOU'RE "BOYFRIEND" TO HELP YOU OVERCOME THIS. This is you're problem to get out of." 

* * *

 

"My-! Go on then. You go through a suicidal period in time where you think oh yeah, let me just tell someone and it'll be okay! I will no longer be depressed and will no longer want to cut the blood out of my arm." Connor said sarcastically. 

"Get out." Evan said, knowing he'd break any time now. He'd missed Connor, a lot at that. (i'm actually quietly sobbing because this reminds me of me and my current bf and uGH) This could have been Evan's chance to rebuild his relationship with his ex, maybe get him back, but no, he'd blown it. ]

"I'm going nowhere."

"Connor, please! I'll-I'll hurt you!"

"It's not like you didn't try to leave you're life behind by going on a train somewhere far away from here!" Connor took another step towards Evan. Evan went silent as he let the tears fall down his cheeks. "Connor go please..." Evan pleaded once again. Connor shook his head. 

"I won't! I need answers to tell the fucking detective, whyever he left me alone in here with you,  _you."_ Connor spat. 

"Connor go!" Connor took another step towards Evan. "CONNOR STOP!" Evan said, shaking now. Connor stopped about 4 metres away from Evan. Evan broke down in tears as he stood up and his hands flew to his face. It all flooded back to Evan. The death threats he got off Jared months ago, a couple of days before Evan was supposed to go on the train. 

"Evan top crying there's no need for it...."

"Really? Because, I'm pretty sure, you had tear stains on you're face when you came to the train station. Wanna know the reason I was going away. I was going to go and find somewhere to die so none of you would know. None of you would know I'd killed myself, escape from the eternity that is the death threats Jared Kleinman's been sending me since Grade 7 but no! Apparently, I don't understand what you've been going through. That's why I broke up with you...I couldn't face the fact you'd know I'd died..." Evan said, choking on the words. 

"Evan why didn't you tell me any of this?" 

"because I tried to but Jared...he always finds out somehow..." Evan said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine. I deserve to die anyways."

"HANSEN SHUT UP YOU DON'T OKAY!" Connor shouted. "It's either you're coming to me or I'm coming to you." Evan stayed still so Connor walked over to him and turned him around. Evan hung his head to face the floor. "Look at me." Connor said. Evan did nothing. Connor lifted Evan's chin. "I'm not letting that Psychopath kill you okay. I'm not letting him near you at all." Evan hugged Connor and cried. Connor held Evan close to him. He couldn't believe it. Jared Kleinman had recieved death threats and had actually been convinced to kill himself. This wasn't going to go down well with the others, well, Zoe and Alana, seeing as the cops had heard everything and were on their way to arrest Jared right now. 

 


End file.
